Queen Victoria
Queen Victoria (ヴィクトリア Vikutoria) is the Queen of Britain, and is who Ciel Phantomhive does work with the underworld for, in return for bribe money. She is indirectly responsible for much of Ciel's and Sebastian Michaelis's work throughout the manga and is directly responsible for most of their work in the anime. Character Outline thumb|left|100px|Queen Victoria in the anime. thumb|left|100px|Queen with her youthful looks. In the manga, Queen Victoria appears to be a strong, capable, elder woman, as even Baldroy asks, "Who's the funky old gran?" upon her first appearance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 42 She is described as being responsible for "the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 43-44 She is still deeply in love with her deceased husband, King Albert, and frequently needs to be cheered up by her aide, John Brown, who wears a King Albert hand puppet. She also has a tendency to call Ciel "boy," as she says he'll always be a cute little boy to her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 14 Despite her somewhat odd tendencies, she has garnered a lot of respect from most characters in the manga. In the anime, however, she appears to be a small, sickly woman who always dresses in black, including a black veil that covers her face. When her face is shown, she appears to be a young girl with long, grey hair. She also has part of her dead husband's flesh attached to her, which despite her youthful appearance, continues to rot and causes her daily pain. However, she doesn't want it changed, as it is part of Albert's original body. She speaks through her aide, Ash, where she has him use the Royal we, and appears to be unable to function without his presence. When she does speak, she has a vision of destruction, similar to Angela, and describes a willingness to kill everything, including Ciel. Despite this, she expects Ciel to remain loyal to her, and is surprised when he doesn't. In the anime, she also claims responsibility for his parents' deaths, as it was part of her vision to get rid of that which is "unclean." As a result of these somewhat psychotic desires, she has notably more enemies in the anime than in the manga. Combined, her anime version is a stark contrast from her appearance, personality and beliefs in the manga.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 15''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 22 Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest The only time, thus far, that Queen Victoria has been seen was when she arrived to the curry contest. She proclaims Sebastian the winner, as his curry accounts for the children, but consoles Agni, telling him that she also enjoyed his curry. Shortly thereafter, she takes her leave. It is shown, though, that inside Ciel's pocket, she had John slip an envelope from her containing a note and two tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus. Sebastian initially speculates this might be a Christmas present, but it later turns out to be an investigative assignment. Noah's Ark Circus While not yet seen in this part of the storyline, it is shown that Ciel was sent to retrieve the kidnapped children, alive. However, he instead has Sebastian set Baron Kelvin's manor on fire, killing the children in the process. Some of her subordinates are seen watching the burning manor, having also been sent by the Queen. However, they were simply ordered to watch and report back.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 The Writer's Visit Displeased with Ciel's failure to return to the children, she sends Charles Grey and Charles Phipps to deliver a request from her to Ciel. She asks that he hold a banquet and that he entertain a guest in two weeks time. However, she requests this not of the Queen's Watchdog, but of the nobleman Earl Ciel Phantomhive. In order to regain some of his former esteem, Ciel accepts the request and welcomes an unnamed Writer into his home. Anime's Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and The Writer's Visit storylines are manga exclusive. Shard of Hope While not seen, it is later implied, from the Angela's retrieval of the maniacal doll relaying orders to Drocell Keinz and her singing of London Bridge is Falling Down like Drocell, that Queen Victoria is responsible for the kidnappings and other actions of Drocell. Curry Contest Instead of arriving after the contest, she arrives before, with a speech from Ash marking the beginning of the contest. While the judges deliberate, she tries a bit of Sebastian's curry, and gives it the same rave review, through Ash. However, Meena, who has succumbed to the effects of the spice curryma that responds to people's darkness, insults the queen and moves in to attack her, but is stopped by Sebastian, Agni and to some extent, Prince Soma. After Sebastian's curry cures those afflicted, she declares him the winner. Conspiracy and Revenge Lau informs Ciel that Queen Victoria is trying to start a world war, which prompts Ciel to go to the exposition to meet with her. thumb|right|190px|Queen Victoria succumbs to her rotting flesh. He encounters her in the Eiffel Tower's elevator, where she shares that she'd like to kill everything that's unclean and have a new creation born from the destruction. The way she speaks, however, prompts Ciel to suspect that she is responsible for his parents' deaths, which when confronted, she confirms. However, she finds Ciel's anger astonishing, and when Ash arrives, she orders him to kill Ciel. When Ciel orders Sebastian to slay Ash and the Queen, she becomes visibly distressed, and blames Ciel for the resulting fight, asking why he doesn't stop it. When Ciel notices that the fight is endangering the citizens below, he orders Sebastian to stop, and Ash takes advantage of the opportunity to carry Queen Victoria away. Back at Buckingham Palace, Albert's flesh continues to bother her, but when she doesn't want it changed, Ash abandons her. She is seen crying blood while rubbing the rotten flesh on her face, and later, it is shown that she succumbs to the rot and dies. Later, she is replaced by a fake Queen Victoria. Quotes *"Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right. This is a method that takes even the children into account. Everyone is happy: the rich, the poor, the adults, the children. Everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future, the children." *(While crying) "ALLLBEERTT!! I wish you were here today too!!!" Trivia *Queen Victoria and her late husband Albert were real individuals who lived and ruled in the same time Kuroshitsuji is set in. *Azzurro Vanel and Undertaker are the only two characters who have voiced a distaste for the manga's version of Queen Victoria. Gallery Queen V.jpg Q_V.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Royalty